This invention relates to an engine mounting apparatus, and more particularly to an engine mounting apparatus which can absorb engine vibration in every direction.
In the case where a cushionrubber is provided between an engine bracket and the base frame of a vehicle for absorbing engine vibration, no device for protecting the cushionrubber from the deflection thereof has heretofore been employed.
Based upon this reason, when the vehicle is suddenly stopped or if any shock load is applied to the vehicle, the deflection of the cushionrubber tends to exceed an allowable limit, thereby reducing the durability of the cushionrubber and causing serious damage to the engine mounting system.
Installing or connecting two or more mechanical parts together via cushionrubber is disclosed in German Pat. No. 937,134 or German Patent Publication No. 1,063,426.
This prior art, however, does not disclose or relate to an apparatus for mounting the engine on a vehicle body.